Heaven's Miracle
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: "Echizen Ryoma..." a harsh feminine voice coldly hissed, causing both Tezuka and Ryoma to freeze, "We're coming for you." the grating sound was more like a shriek then anything, shooting painful jolts straight through their brains. "Your life belongs to us. No one can save you."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Do you really have to ask? If I owned Prince of tennis, there will be lots of male pairings going on and Ryoma would have his personal harem. The lyric is originally the gentleman song from Buffy the vampire slayer season four, episode 10, hush, though I did change the words around a bit._

* * *

Ryoma grunted as his phone rang. Rolling over, he reached towards his beside table and picked it up, "Moshi moshi" he replied without glancing to see who the caller was.

"Echizen," a stern voice stated causing Ryoma to blink in surprise, "I apologize for calling so late, I'm sure you were already asleep." Ryoma sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and told his captain it was alright. "I just wanted to let you know that you need to come to school early tomorrow, we're going to be holding an important meeting about our hunted house."

Ryoma grunted, "Okay buchou." the younger boy gave a nod, despite knowing that his captain wouldn't be able to see it. "Wha..." before he could continue what he was saying a shrill screech pierced his ears causing him to give a small shout of pain, clutching his ears. "What is that sound?"

"Are you alright Echizen?" the concern in the older boys voice was evident, he was about to say something else when another screech was heard causing both boys to flinch, pulling the phone away from their ears.

Sounds of rustling were heard as if someone was moving around, heavy breathing panted through the phone followed shortly by a gurgle, _"Echizen Ryoma..."_ a harsh feminine voice coldly hissed, causing both Tezuka and Ryoma to freeze, _"We're coming for you." _the grating sound was more like a shriek then anything, shooting painful jolts straight through their brains. _"Your life belongs to us. No one can save you.__" _

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, "Who is this?" the third years voice was cold, commanding the other person to answer. It was the same voice he used with the team during practice when someone disobeyed the rules. But no answer came forth and just as Tezuka was going to ask again the white noise vanished.

Ryoma chewed on his bottom lip, "Buchou..."

"Don't worry too much about it, Echizen. It was just some prank caller who had nothing better to do with her time. Don't pay any attention to it. You going to be fine, nothings going to happen to you." Despite knowing the words were meant to offer him comfort, Ryoma didn't feel assured at all, "Echizen, you still there?"

Nodding out of habit, the first year replied to the positive. "Yes buchou." a cold shiver shot through the boys spine, causing goosebumps to break out across his skin. He didn't know what to think about what just happened, but he didn't want Tezuka to worry all night about him and if the only way he could ease the older teens mind was to tell a little white lie, well that's just what he was going to do. "I'll be okay buchou, like you said, it's most likely a prank call. Some people just has a sick sense of humor ne. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tezuka despite trying to assure the boy that everything was going to be alright, couldn't help but worry. He knew, and he was more than sure Echizen knew as well, that whoever was on the line with them, it was definitely not a prank caller. He'd bring this up with Inui and Fuji, see what they think. Hearing the reply, Tezuka couldn't help but smile a little, knowing the boy was trying to offer him some comfort so he wouldn't catch, what the team refers to as, 'the oishi-itis, in this case, the tendency to mother someone. "Get some sleep. I'll drop by your house to pick you up, is that alright with you?"

"Yes." Ryoma rubbed his arms, "Have a good night buchou."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes slightly, "Yes, you as well. And Echizen," the older teen paused briefly, "If the caller calls you back, I want you to contact me." Ryoma gave a positive reply to that statement before both hung up.

* * *

A cold wind blew into the room, rustling the comforter and tussling midnight colored hair. A shiver raked the body hidden beneath the layer of blankets as sleepy golden eyes opened, "Karupin." the boy whispered, teeth chattering, "Why is it so cold in here all of a sudden?" sitting up, he tugged the blankets to cover him completely, but it did nothing to offer his body warmth, about to get out of bed to check the heater, he was halted as his cat leaped to his feet baring tiny fangs at an unseen entity. Rubbing his eyes, Ryoma glanced at the clock.

**'_2:00 am'_ **

Glancing towards his cat, Ryoma tried to see what was antagonizing him. "What is it Karupin?" the only answer he received was an angry hiss as the cat leaped in front of the boy on the bed, blue eyes glaring into the dark room. Ryoma turned, narrowing his eyes, "Is someone there? Oyaji, is that you?"

A piercing shriek was heard as a woman dressed in a black full length gown, the neckline was plunging showing off more chest then boy wonder would ever want to see. Over the gown was a laced up vest or something like that. But the thing that stood out the most was the red substance that stained various parts of not only her body but her clothes as well. Her mouth opened and words poured free. A song, he realized. The demon looking girl was singing. It was a haunting sound and left samurai junior feeling more terrified then he had been previously.

Ryoma shivered, golden eyes wide. Karupin bristled, a hiss escaping his mouth, claws unsheathing, sensing the incoming threat to his young master. "Who are you? Are you the same person that made the threat on my life while I was on the phone? What do you want from me?" he glanced towards the door, wondering why his father or cousin hadn't come barging in yet, surely they heard that screech moments ago.

The singing became louder, more audible.

_'Can't even shout_

_Can't even cry_

_The death dealers are coming by_

_Looking in windows_

_Going through doors_

_They need seven,_

_So they'll be taking yours.  
_

_Can't call to dad  
_

_Can't say a word_

_You're gonna die screaming _

_But you won't be heard'_

Golden eyes widened at hearing those words, "What do you mean? What are death dealers? What do you mean by seven? What do I have that you want?" the twelve year old scooted back on the bed, until his back made contact with the headboards.

A cold smirk graced the woman's face, _"We meet once again, Echizen Ryoma, you alluded me when we first met, this time no one will be able to save you."_ she hissed, voice reminding him of nails on a chalkboard causing him to flinch at the sound. Her eyes colored so dark, he was sure that the only color that would equal that particular shade would be the very heart beating in her chest. _"Your blood will stain this world red, as it should have years ago. The world belongs to us, and I won't allow you to stand in our way again."_

"I don't even know you? How could I have met you years ago?" Ryoma called out.

At those words the pale skinned woman paused in her steps; staring at Ryoma as if he was the demon before a malicious smile curled her lips, _"Oh this is just precious. He erased your memories, or he sealed them away. He must have done the same to those guards of yours, no wonder your so defenseless now, I just thought you got weaker throughout the years." _

Confusion filled golden eyes. "I don't understand! Who are you? What do you want?"

_"Enough questions."_ She snarled,lounging towards the frozen boy, a dagger with jagged edges materialized, the teeth bared towards Ryoma, ready to slice his throat open, and quite painfully at that, when a bright light erupted within the room, forcing her to retreat, _"No!"_ she yelled, _"I'll be back for you, Echizen Ryoma!"_

Ryoma trembled, thoughts raced through his head. He almost died, could have died had this light not appear. "Who are you? Are you here to seek my death as well?" the tremors were barely concealed. The silhouette of a man about Inui's height, perhaps a bit taller, stood out against the bright background; hair was in controlled spikes. As he neared, the light faded to just above dim, revealing gray hair and blue eyes

"Be at peace young one, she won't haunt you anymore this night." a gentle hand brushed the hair from his forehead, placing a light, almost brotherly kiss upon his brow as golden eyes fluttered close, "Have pleasant dreams, young master." the soft words lulled the boy to slumber. When he was sure the boy was in dreamland. He glanced towards the window, the dim lights that encased his form, brightened once more for a few moments before dying away. When the light vanished, the man was gone and in his place sat Karupin who blinked blue eyes before padding towards the slumbering tennis prince, nuzzling his cheek a bit, he curled up against Ryoma chest, falling into dreamland as well.

* * *

_Tsuzuku  
_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_I decided to write another supernatural story since I'm finishing up the last couple chapters for A thrilling vacation. Which should be posted soon. Tell me what you think in a review, if you would.  
_

_*If you didn't catch it on top, the song I used for the demonic girl is the song from Buffy the vampire slayer, season 4, ep. 10, hush, the gentleman song. I was watching it and when the song began playing, well, ta-da. *  
_

_As for pairings, it's either pillar or thrill, I'm leaning more towards the pillar though.  
_

_Tenma  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: **Heaven's Miracle  
_

_**Written by:** Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Do you really have to ask? If I owned Prince of tennis, there will be lots of male pairings going on and Ryoma would have his personal harem. The lyric is originally the gentleman song from Buffy the vampire slayer season four, episode 10, hush, though I did change the words around a bit._

* * *

**_Ch_**_**apter 2**_

_Haunted house plans  
_

_and a not so normal day.  
_

* * *

Next day, true to his word, Tezuka dropped by the Echizen house to pick up the first year. "I'm here for Echizen Ryoma, I'm his club captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. I told him the night before that I'd come by to pick him up for school."

Nanjiroh stared at the third year for a long while before turning, "Yo, seishounen your kid captain's here for you, hurry up will ya. You shouldn't keep him waiting." brown eyes glanced towards the cat sitting on the stairs, for a while.

"I'm ready." Ryoma ran into the entrance hall, dressed in his uniform. He slipped his feet into his shoes and picked up his backpack, before grabbing his tennis bag. He glanced towards his father, before nodding his head, "See you later oyaji."

Nanjiroh grabbed his sons shoulder, "I want you to come home after practice Ryoma. I have something I need to talk to you about," knowing his father was serious, he narrowed his eyes. He had never known the older Echizen to be serious. "Tezuka-san if I could impose on you, could you, or someone else, bring my seishounen home. I don't want him walking home alone right now."

Tezuka frowned, "I will see to it that Echizen is brought home safely, Echizen-san."

"Ne, buchou if you call both my father and I, Echizen, it'll get confusing, so why don't you just call me by name." Tezuka blinked and made a move to object, when the younger pillar shook his head, "We've known each other long enough for you to call me by name, buchou, besides I grew up in America, I'm use to people addressing me by name." Knowing objecting would be futile, Tezuka sighed and gave a defeated nod of his head, while Nanjiroh chortled, waving both boys off.

The walk to school was silent, but not awkwardly so, it was a peaceful type of silence that one didn't need to fill with needless word, besides both were to lost in thought to bother with speaking. Ryoma couldn't get the creepy girl and her words out of his head and Tezuka couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon, and whatever that bad something was, his youngest friend was caught up in it. His thoughts drifted towards what happened earlier that morning.

In no time at all the High school first year and the third year arrived at the gates of the school where they parted ways, the former heading towards the clubroom to await the start of the meeting, while the later went in the direction of the school, most likely to converse with the coach before beginning their meeting.

Arriving at the clubroom, Ryoma was surprised to hear talking and opened the door. It seemed everyone was already here as well. Eyes glanced in his direction and with no warning at all, the teams hyperactive redhead bounced forward and encased him within the tightest death embrace yet. "Good morning Ochibi-chan."

Ryoma would have grunted his reply but as it turned out, he barely had enough oxygen left in his lungs to breath properly. Seeing his predicament, Oishi rushed forward and pried his partner of the rookie. "You have to learn to restrain yourself when you hug Ryoma. He's not your kuma Daigoro Eiji, you can't hold him as tight as you would your teddy bear." the gentle admonishment, made the group further their belief that their vice captain was definitely motherly and it wouldn't surprise them if the green eyed male had maternal instincts as well.

After scolding his partner, who sulked, he turned and fussed around with Ryoma until the younger placated him. Fuji, Taka and Inui smiled at the daily routine, while Kaidoh hissed and Momo laughed until he was drawn into a fight with Kaidoh, when the snake shot player murmured something about his fellow second year being an idiot. "Alright, let's go back to our earlier conversation." blue eyes glanced at his friend, "You were saying something Eijiko."

The redhead nodded vigorously, "Sou! Sou!" bouncing in his spot, Eiji wrapped his arms around Oishi, "Well early this morning, I was really, really sad because of this dream I had. I couldn't see the person's face, but I knew he meant allot to me. He was being chased by something, though. I tried to run to help him, but I couldn't move, couldn't do anything but watch as this woman descended on him and slit his throat. I remembered crying out a name, but I can't recall the name I yelled and woke up in my bed crying. A moment after waking through, a warm felling wrapped around me and before I know, I'm being awoken by my alarm clock going off."

Everyone stared at the redhead in surprise. "The same thing happened to me as well." Momo spoke out, "I had the same exact dream and upon waking up, I felt depressed like something, or someone really important to me had just been taken away, as soon as that feeling came, I felt a warm feeling come over me and before I know it I'm waking up to my younger siblings yelling. It was so weird na, so weird yo."

After that all the regulars shared their own experience, each of the dreams were the same and what they felt afterwards when they woke up, to feeling light and warm, then waking up with no recollection of ever actually falling asleep again. Turning they faced their baby to see if he had anything to say and sweat-dropped when they saw him fast asleep on the bench he was sitting on. Unknowing, that the boy in question wasn't actually asleep.

Before havoc can be unleashed in the form of Eiji and Momo trying to ruse their first year, the door to the clubroom opened allowing Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei to enter the room, causing Ryoma to straighten up immediately.

"Alright everyone settle down." the coach called out, "Now we're here to talk about the haunted house that you'll be constructing for this years Halloween bash. The location for your house has already been drawn by Tezuka and he shall tell you where you'll be building it, but what I need you to do is write down what sort of haunted house you'll be making and the materials needed." Ryuuzaki held the clipboard out towards the team captain. "If you have any questions or concerns, I'll be in my office doing some paperwork." With that said, the coach excused herself as silence descended upon the group only broken by the resident mischief maker of the team.

"So where will we be building our haunted house Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

Tezuka glanced towards his best friend, "We have the A hallway, which will include the entrance, the hallway, the kitchen and the cafeteria. The exit will be through the cafeteria side doors, where a table will be placed for the bowl of candies."

Fuji smiled, "We got a good floor. Let's start with the doors leading into the the school shall we." the tensai smile widened at that, scaring people were so much fun, he wondered why no one else shared his sentiments, "The door can be painted black with spider webs and all of that lovely things, as soon as the doors open, it will reveal the entrance hall, which will only be illuminated by black lights."

The group nodded their heads. It sounded okay so far. "Some of us could paint our faces with paint that will only appear under the black lights, and of course we'll have to dress in black so we blend in. The only thing that will stand out is our face, which is what we want, that way they'll just think we're paintings on the wall or something, when they walk pass, we jump out and scare them." Fuji chuckled at the thought causing his teammates to shiver at the sound, except for Ryoma, Tezuka and Inui. Kaidoh looked as if he wanted to be anywhere, doing anything, but talking about the haunted houses.

Inui nodded his head, scribbling something into his notebook, "That will be good, so the next place is the hallway?" the data man questioned glancing towards Fuji, while adjusting his glasses. "Does anyone else want to offer ideas? Kikumaru?"

"How about using misdirections, nya." the redhead smiled, "You know in some of those scary movies where everyone thinks the monster or the ghost will pop in one place but they end up coming from the opposite direction, that should scare some people."

Fuji smiled, "It will, especially if we play some kids music, it will let their guards down, because they don't have someone like Tezuka who constantly tells us not to let our guard down." The group laughed at that, or some of them laughed, until Tezuka shot them a glare.

Inui hummed glancing at the blue print of the school, well more importantly the A hall where they'll be designing. "That could work, we'll set the entire A hall with black lights. We should also get some bubble wrap and place them on the floor, covering them with a carpet, so it'll make noise when they walk, which will further freak the people out. Which is where Kikumaru's idea of misdirection will come in handy. They'll be facing away from the kitchen, towards the cafeteria, so we'll need people to jump out and scare them towards the kitchen, then from the kitchen, they'll run into the cafeteria and towards the exit, grabbing their treats as they do so." Adjusting his glasses, Inui gestured for them to continue.

Ideas were suggested but thrown out just as quickly as they were thought up, the only ones who weren't saying anything were Kaidoh, Tezuka and Ryoma, the latter of which was still in deep thought about what happened earlier this morning and by what he'd heard his senpai-tachi experience earlier that morning. Kaidoh was silent for obvious reason and Tezuka felt no need to offer input.

Inui hummed and glanced at the first year, "Echizen, why don't you offer an idea. No idea is stupid especially with some of the things Momoshiro and Kikumaru had been suggesting we do, and after he had such a good idea the first time." the data man shook his head as if he was disappointed.

Ryoma blinked and stared at the team, Tezuka narrowed his eyes and decided to talk to the younger boy afterwards. "Uh, we have the kitchen and the cafeteria left right, since the exit is in the canteen, that will be the last stop, ne." Inui nodded his head as everyone stared at the younger boy waiting to see what he'll suggest, "Well, we can turn the kitchen into a bar area and have bowls and cups set out on the counter tops, like free food and drinks, have a realistic dummy standing behind the counter. Someone can be hiding beside, or inside the shelves beneath the counter and whenever one of the guest get near the refreshment..."

"We grab there legs." yelled Momo and Eiji while Fuji chuckled in delight. "Great idea ochibi-chan." the redhead bounced around, chatting about how scared everyone will be, "But should we really put food and drinks on the counter."

Ryoma gave a shrug, "Well, you can fill the cups with food coloring and water. And one of those big bowls that people use for candies, we could put chips or something inside and have those small plastic bowls beside it, like a serve yourself type of thing and as soon as they reach in to grab the snacks, a hand shoots up and grab theirs, it's sure to scare the pants out of some of them."

Inui hummed and scribbled something into his notebook, "You know, I never noticed it before what with his apathetic disposition, but Echizen is just as devious and has a sadistic streak as bad as Fuji." Rolling his eyes, Ryoma didn't deny or agree to what Inui had said. He wasn't devious or sadistic, but he watched a lot of scary movies to know what would scare people and what wouldn't.

As the ideas were written down along with the needed materials, Tezuka was about to dismiss them when a hush settled upon the group, the silence that descended upon them, confused and instilled fear into even the strongest of the group, for the silence was unnatural. It was as if someone had trapped them into a soundproof bubble where nothing could be heard. "What's going on?"

Ryoma shivered, goosebumps breaking out across his arms. This feeling, it was so familiar to what happened earlier that morning. Taking a step back, boy wonder bumped into Tezuka, who frowned at the boys action, "Echizen." Just as fast as the silence came it was gone. Mother nature was alive once more with the sound of birds chirping and the distant noise of horns blaring.

"What just happened?" Momo questioned, "That feeling I got just now, was how I felt this morning." he glanced towards his teammates, "As if something was closing in on us, like we were the prey being hunted down by some vicious predator."

The captain stared at his teammates, confused, but not showing it, "What are you talking about?" Tezuka questioned, hazel eyes glancing towards the first year.

Fuji opened his eyes and glanced at Tezuka, "While we were waiting for you, Eiji mentioned getting up really early this morning feeling an unexplainable sadness, and the same thing happened to each of us. Did you feel that way as well Tezuka? Echizen?" the tensai turned towards the younger boy, "You were asleep when we we're talking about it."

Tezuka gave a nod, "I did, but not too long afterwards I felt like everything was going to be okay at the moment and before I knew it, I was waking up. I don't even remembering going back to sleep."

Oishi patted Eiji's shoulder, "The same thing happened with us as well." turning he glanced at Ryoma, "How about you Echizen? Did something like that happen with you as well?" the motherly vice captain questioned.

Ryoma, who was sitting on the bench, lowered his head towards the floor, debating whether or not he should tell them what was going on. Sensing the boys reluctance to speak, Tezuka frowned, "Does this have anything to do with that phone call?

"What phone call?" Oishi questioned.

Fuji shot a teasing glance towards the stoic teen, a wide smile playing on his lips while blue eyes glittered, "Tezuka, are you making love calls to Ryoma now?" ignoring the look he was receiving, the tensai continued, "Is there something going on between the two of you that you want to share with the rest of us, Tezuka?"

"It was cold, really cold, that was the reason I awoke in the first place. Someone had been in the room with me. I thought it was my dad, so I called out for him." Ryoma's voice halted Fuji from his teasing remarks as he and the others turned towards the youngest of the group. "It wasn't him though, it was a woman," he glanced towards Tezuka, "the same one that had been on the phone." At hearing those words, the stoic teens eyes widened a bit, "She was singing something, at first I couldn't understand what she was saying but as she came closer the words became more clear. She told me she wanted my death, that my blood would be the end of mankind. She was about to lounge at me with this knife, ready to slit my throat open when this light shone in the room, and forced her to retreat. She said she'd be back before vanishing." Golden eyes glanced towards his friends, "A man appeared from within the light, he was tall about the same height as Inui-senpai, perhaps even taller then that, he told me I should rest easy, that the woman wouldn't haunt me any more this night. And before I even knew what was happening I was being awoken this morning."

Eiji bounded forward wrapping his arms around the younger boy, "Don't worry ochibi, no one is going to hurt you." he tightened his hold on the first year, "Do you know what time you got up Ochibi-chan?" everyone glanced at the redhead in confusion wondering what the time had to do with anything.

"Two in the morning." Ryoma replied.

The redhead nodded his head, "I thought so, that was the same time I got up feeling really sad, I remember glancing at the clock and seeing those same numbers." Blue eyes turned, "It was 2:00am." hearing that, the rest of the group voiced their own agreement as well, "It's not a coincidence, for some reason we all knew something bad was going to happen to someone we cared about and when he became safe we became calm."

Silence reigned before Fuji chuckled, "Growing up aren't you Eijiko, that's very intelligent of you to come up with such a conclusion, and a very plausible one at that." Oishi smiled at his lover and nodded his head, while the said male flushed at the comment. The feminine brunet glanced at Tezuka remembering the earlier statement, "That phone call you mentioned, what happened?"

"Well I called to remind him to be at school early for the meeting when a deafening screeching sound was heard, followed by a grating female voice. She said. 'Echizen Ryoma, we are coming. Your life belongs to us. No one can save you now.' before she was gone."

Inui frowned and scribbled that down into his notebook, "And you Echizen, what did this woman tell you when she was in the room?" Repeating the words the unknown woman told him, Ryoma remained wrapped within his acrobatic teammates arms, who for once was actually holding him normally. "Whatever is going on, it concerns Echizen and it appears as if he plays a major role in whatever is happening. "

"But what is happening? Why is this happening now?" Oishi exclaimed, pacing in front of the group, green eyes worried as he glanced at the teams baby, "And why Echizen, I mean why does it have to be him?" the motherly male was just about to continue when a shriek was heard forcing the tennis regulars to cover their ears.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, "It's the same sound that had been on the phone with Echizen and I." the stoic captain stated. Though the group all looked to be in great pain, Ryoma looked allot more pained by the sound. The screeching picked up in frequency, it was so bad, the group were brought to their knees, though it was worse for Ryoma as blood began flowing through his fingers.

"Echizen!" the group called out in worry, a gust of wind blew through the clubroom startling the regulars but it was in that moment they realized the shrieking had stopped. Getting to their feet they rushed towards the trembling boy, "Echizen, are you alright?" Golden eyes stared, uncomprehending, "We should take him some where..." was the last thing he heard as darkness claimed him.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_This might be my last update for a while. Currently we're under a very serious Tsunami warning after the 7.7 earthquake that hit Canada. The first attack should hit us in a hour (10:28pm), so we'll see how that goes.  
_

_Tenma  
_


End file.
